


Harry's Impeccable Timing

by Rachiepoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Floo Network, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo
Summary: The Floo room of a wizard’s residence is probably the last place you want to do anything even remotely obtrusive.  Without blocking the connection, anyone could walk in on something they weren’t meant to see.  Auror Harry Potter would know.





	Harry's Impeccable Timing

The Floo room of a wizard’s residence is probably the last place you want to do anything even remotely obtrusive.  Without blocking the connection, anyone could walk in on something they weren’t meant to see.  Auror Harry Potter would know, honestly.  He can recall countless moments he’d walked in on a crime scene on a would-be victim now turned suspect.  He’s closed several cases, just from going through the bloody fireplace at just the right moment.  The whole department is in awe over it—well, everyone that is to say except his own partner, Draco Malfoy.  Malfoy just coins it as Potter’s typical dumb luck.  Harry, on the other hand, refers to it as his impeccable timing.

Unfortunately, Harry’s timing wasn’t on par tonight, or at least so he thought.  Draco had left their shared office several hours prior and told him to not bother sending him a message over the weekend, no matter how dire the situation.  He had plans, and sod their current case.  Harry had rolled his eyes at his back when he’d left, but now that he was up to his elbows in paperwork he was fuming.  Just what sort of plans took precedence over this case?  There was a serial killer on the loose and it was up to them to figure out who his next victim would be!  If only he could find the common connection, but all of the words on his case file were starting to blur together.  It was getting late, he should go home and go to bed—look at everything with fresh eyes in the morning.  

He draped his burgundy uniform over his shoulders and grabbed his files off his deck and put them under his arm.  He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked across Malfoy’s desk.  There, laying wide open was Malfoy’s identical file spread out with all the gruesome photos and details for anyone that wanted to snoop on by.  “For fuck’s sake,” grumbled Harry as he waved a wand at his partner’s papers.  They instantly flew around and arranged in proper order, sliding neatly into a folder.  Harry looked at the file, pondering.

Robard’s would have both their necks if they didn’t crack this case and soon.  He’d expected them to work on it over the weekend.  It seemed as if Malfoy just assumed Harry would be the one to do all the work, goody-too-shoes Gryffindor that he was and all.  He could feel his temper rise as he stared down at the file across the room.  Just who did Malfoy think he was?  What was so fucking important to just bugger off for the weekend without any sort of explanation?  Harry had a life too—a lonely house to get home to, leftover curry and a lazy wank in front of the telly.  

He grumbled irritably as he swiped Malfoy’s folder and started to make his way through the abandoned Auror department.  A quick glance at the clock let him know it was now Saturday, which made Harry even angrier.  He’d wasted too much time in their office, going over notes on a case Malfoy couldn’t bother to give a witch’s tit over.  If Harry’s job wasn’t on the line, he’d not care too.  He had made it to the end of the hall and grabbed some Floo powder, practically knocking the basin over in his own frustration.   Throwing with more force than was probably necessary, he watched the flames turn green.  

Fuck this, he thought and stepped inside the fireplace.  “Draco Malfoy’s flat!”  He shouted, the flames licking up his boots and pissing him off even more.  God how he hated the Floo, he thought as he felt the familiar pull in his navel.

When he finally came through the other end, he had stumbled and stubbed his toe on the side wall.  He hissed in agony, hopping on one foot.  Malfoy better have a good fucking reason—

“I was wondering what took you so long,” his partner called from further in the sitting room.  Harry’s eyes moved from his foot and traveled up and over to where Malfoy was sitting.

On his couch, on his knees, his back to Harry.

His  _very_ _naked back_  to Harry.  

Holy fucking Godric Gryffindor.

Nothing could have prepared Harry for the image he was assaulted with.  Draco Malfoy was situated in such a position where he was hunched over, his wrists tied to ankles on either side, long sinuous legs spread wide and inviting.  His skin traveled for miles, pale milky flesh glowing in the subdued candlelight.  His back muscles clenching from the restrained position of his arms, sweat trailing down his spine and further down.  Jesus Christ.

But that wasn’t what drew Harry’s most attention.

The focal point of this display was the green plug wedged and glistening in between Malfoy’s buttocks, promising and just waiting for something else to fill in its place.  Harry’s throat went dry, his pants tight, and his breath left him.

“Get over here,” growled Malfoy.  “I’ve been waiting for hours and if you don’t touch me soon I’m going to shoot all over this 18th century settee.”

Mother of Merlin, Harry couldn’t think.  He shuffled carefully over to him, his mind blank.  Never in his wildest fantasies had he ever imagined anything like this.  Fuck, Malfoy was a vision.  Harry couldn’t possibly stop ogling him.  This would be wank material for years, and he didn’t even  _like_ the git. 

His Auror robe slipped from his shoulders, making a loud thunk upon the floor.  Malfoy cocked his head to the side to look at the source of the noise by instinct, but Harry was pleased to see his eyes were blindfolded with the same black silk material he’d used to tie himself up.  “Take it all off,” he demanded, his face still turned towards Harry.  He sucked his lips inside, biting on them as if he was holding back saying something else.  Harry very much wanted to pull those lips out himself, suck them into his own mouth.  Perhaps even stuff his mouth full of something else, make the annoying prat silent for once.

“Hurry up,” moaned Malfoy, his tone of voice drifting from impatient, now far away and lost.   Harry’d never heard him sound like  _that_ before.  Without thinking, Harry shucked out of the rest of his uniform, kicking his boots off hurriedly and tucking the case files underneath his clothes.  He dipped his thumbs in the waistband of his too tight pants, pulling them down with more effort till his cock finally sprang free.  He was already leaking and he hadn’t even touched himself yet.  

At last, Harry’d closed in on Malfoy.  He pressed himself against Malfoy’s back, his hard cock digging into his shoulder blades.  Malfoy hissed underneath him, bending his back impossibly to get even more friction, and fuck Harry could probably come just like this, covering him all over with his release.  Harry had to close his eyes, this was almost too much and too soon.  He groaned, holding his erection firmly in his hand to calm himself down.  He didn’t want to end this when it’d barely even started.  How dare Malfoy feel as good as he looked.  The prat would never live it down if Harry came immediately from rubbing on his back just a little bit.

In order to prolong this, Harry decided to tease him for a while.  If this was to be the one and only time they’d fuck, Harry was going to make sure Malfoy would never forget it.  Harry would gladly ruin him for anyone else.  Smirking, he moved his cock away from Malfoy’s back and replaced it with his lips.  He nipped harshly along his skin, marveling at how the creamy flesh bloomed under his teeth.  Draco gasped, his muscles tightening everywhere Harry placed rough kisses down his back.  He tasted amazing, smelled like sex and sweat and it was all so very intoxicating.  He was inching closer and closer to where he smelled the sweetest and Harry wanted nothing more than to bury himself there.

In order to move further down, Harry’d had no choice but to get on his knees as well.  This brought that perfectly shaped arse right at eye level, and God what a treat that was.  Harry bit his left cheek, pleased with Malfoy’s yelp of surprise.  He rewarded him with a slap to the other cheek, which resulted in a quick intake of breath, his arse clenching and squeezing the plug tight.  

Harry had never seen anything more beautiful if he were honest.  

At this point in the teasing, Harry couldn’t wait any longer.  He dipped his tongue in Malfoy’s crevice and lapped down to the stretched ring.  Malfoy hissed above him, chanting “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” uncontrollably.  Harry darted his tongue this way and that, moving all along the ringed muscle holding the plug in place, all the while he brought up a hand to grip the toy and started to push it in and out, fascinated by the movement of watching it disappear further inside.  At this point Malfoy huffed, his voice going shrill.  “Fuck me, please!  You horrible fucking tease!”

Smirking, Harry tugged gently on the toy and pulled it free.  At once he was transfixed on Malfoy’s loosened slick lubed hole.  Without thinking, he dug his thumbs in and pressed his face against him.  Malfoy actually bounced above him in alarm, whining.  He couldn’t help it now, licking his red and swollen rim, he’d tasted of a dessert Harry wanted to indulge completely in.  At any other time, Harry would see the irony in that he was finally kissing Malfoy’s arse after all these years.  But he didn’t care.  Gripping both globes of Malfoy’s glorious arse, Harry stretched him further apart, completely devouring him.  “Merlin, I’m going to...” Malfoy began to pant, his legs clenching tight and almost trapping Harry inside.  

This snapped Harry out of it and he stood up abruptly.  No way was that tosser going to come just yet, Harry hadn’t even fucked him!  He wrapped an arm around his waist, effectively pulling the other man up even more, so his arse was perched at the perfect angle.  Not waiting another moment more, Harry gripped his leaking cock and drove on home.  

“Yeeeessss,” hissed Malfoy, his face now slipping down the couch cushions.  Harry didn’t care, let the git suffocate for all his trouble.  He pulled Draco further into himself, bending him at an obscene angle, his bonds pulling taut and no doubt digging into his wrists.  Harry pounded into him at a brutal pace, fucking him so hard that the furniture started to slide across the hardwood floor.  “So...so close,” came Malfoy’s mumbled plea.  

He slid his hand from Malfoy’s waist to finally grip the other man’s cock.  It was hot to the touch, and so very swollen.  At any other time, Harry would have marveled at the size as well, but his mind was decidedly blank and only focused on the feel of Malfoy’s arse clenching around him completely.  He wasn’t going to last much longer.  He needed to feel all of him...and now.

With the hand not gripping Malfoy’s cock, Harry waved around wandlessly on Malfoy’s bonds.  The silk slipped free and he wasted no time yanking him to a new position.  He pulled him up to meet his back with Harry’s chest, pressed completely close together.  Harry kept up the pace, never faltering.  But this new position had an added bonus and Harry quickly latched to Malfoy’s neck, marking him up roughly.  His fingers slipped along Malfoy’s erection, his balls drawing so tight.  “Going to come...in that tight little arse of yours...”  Harry moaned near Malfoy’s ear.

“Oh FUCK,” Malfoy shouted, shooting his release all over Harry’s fingers.  His arse kept on clenching, drawing Harry’s release out in long pulses.  “It’s....it’s you....holy fucking shit,” Malfoy moaned through his orgasm, trembling in Harry’s arms.

Harry smiled against a now purpling mark forming underneath Malfoy’s jawline.  He figured now would be the time, and he gently pulled the blindfold off.  Malfoy blinked dazedly at him, almost as if he was just now waking up from a dream. Harry figured he was coming down from the high of the mind blowing sex and it’d be a minute before he came to.

He chuckled, slipping out of Malfoy and sitting lazily on the couch next to him.  “Well, who’d you think it was?”  He laughed, stretching his legs languidly.

Malfoy turned to face him on the couch, gaping at him.  “Um well...” his voice sounded hoarse and Harry found it, dare he say it, almost charming.  

Suddenly there was a crash from the fireplace and the Floo roared, spitting out another man.  He dusted off his robe, “Sorry Draco, I didn’t mean to be so late.  You know how it gets down in filing and records..”  He paused, his gaze finally meeting them at the couch.  “Oh...”

Harry blinked, looking from the man and then back to Draco.  “Is that...Eddie from Improper Use?”

Eddie bristled, “It’s Edward to you, Potter!  What the fuck are you doing with my boyfriend?”  He growled, brandishing his wand at him.  “I should kill you, you arsehole!  Draco are you all right?  Looks like he practically mauled you!”

“Oh...no...I’m fine.  More than fine, really...” Malfoy trailed off, a small smile forming on his lips, looking over at Harry.  The look he gave him made Harry’s stomach drop.  Never in a million years would Harry expect to see Malfoy look at him like  _that._   Surely his mind was still not in the right place.

“You fucking BASTARD!”  Shouted Edward, looming over them all threatening.  “The Auror’s poster boy or not, I should fucking kill you!  You fucked my boyfriend!  It’s our fucking anniversary, you arsehole!”  He seethed, his face now turning a scary shade of reddish purple.  

Then he started to wave his wand, a curse on his lips.  Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Malfoy root around under the couch pillows and pulled out his own wand.  

“ _AVADA_ _—_ ”

“ _Expelliarmus_ _!_ ” Shouted Draco, Edward’s wand flying toward him.  He caught it, then leaped from the couch, running from Edward and trying to keep his distance.  Harry wasted no more time and pointed at Edward, a silent  _s_ _tupefy_  knocking the man out cold.  He threw in an added _incarcerous_  just as a precaution, before even looking back over to Draco.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked him, in between taking a few large breaths.

“Potter, he tried to kill you.  I should be asking you that,” Malfoy replied, closing in on him and eyeing him carefully.  

Harry shrugged nonchalantly.  “There’s always someone killing me.  Nothing I haven’t dealt with before...”

“You’re an idiot,” Malfoy said simply, rolling his eyes and turning away, not before bumping him playfully with his hip as he passed.  He walked to the other end of the room where his own clothes were laying and started to get dressed.  Harry frowned, watching him cover up.  He wasn’t quite ready to see all that skin disappear underneath his robes.

“What are you doing?” he asked, trying to mask his disappointment.

Malfoy snorted, as he bent down to slip into his Auror boots.  “Bringing him in, what else would I do Potter?  Don’t want him killing any more people.  That’d be bad, don’t you think?”

“Any more people?  Malfoy what are you on about?  He just wanted to kill me.  I fucked his boyfriend after all...”  

His partner made a face, buttoning up his robe and flattening his platinum hair in place.  Harry was pleased to see the mark along his neck that Harry gave him was still visible over his Auror collar.  “We’d only been together a month.  Had to get close to him in order to investigate him.  Was going to dose him with veritaserum over the weekend to get his confession, but I kind of like how this turned out better.”  He winked, walking over to Harry’s piles of clothes and throwing them in his face.  

Harry gaped at him, not really believing at all of what just happened.  Malfoy’s eyes fixed on him, smirking.  He stood in all his glory in front of his Floo and it was at this moment Harry realized Edward wasn’t the only one that was going to be in trouble.  Just one look from Malfoy and Harry was a goner.  As if reading his mind, Malfoy’s smirk widened.

“Now come along partner, we have a case to close.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this filth. Except I'm totally not ;)


End file.
